worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VCX Aux Starfighter
BACKGROUND The VCX-series auxiliary starfighter was a short-range starfighter that was attachable to the VCX-100 light freighter manufactured by Corellian Engineering Corporation. The rebels of Lothal used a modified type of this fighter during various situations when fighting against the Empire. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Independents Ship Type: VCX Series Aux Starfighter Class: Short range shuttle/fighter Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 1 + 3 passengers Cargo: up to 4 tons in place of passengers MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 450 cockpit - 150 Sensor/Communications Array - 50 Engines - 125 Twin Laser Cannon - 60 Shields - 150 per side ( total) AR - 10 Armour - stops upto and including attacks of 10md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 5 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 600 kph, Mach 5 with shileds on Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 3 days. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 11.63m Height: 3.2m Width: 7.6m Weight: 8 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin laser cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 5 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 3 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 10 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 20 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 2 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)